Blind Sight
by BigBlueBox
Summary: Summary: Hermione has an unknown friend that she only knows through letters, Ron is jealous and Harry and Ginny are confused. Set in seventh year. None of the things with Draco happened, so he’s still there, but Dumbledore is dead. Full summary inside, an
1. Prolouge

Blind Sight 

Summary: Hermione has an unknown friend that she only knows through letters, Ron is jealous and Harry and Ginny are confused. Set in seventh year. None of the things with Draco happened, so he's still there, but Dumbledore is dead. Meanwhile, there's also Adrian Lestrange, who just wants to be happy, Bella Malfoy, who knows where she's going and Bianca Mathiews who can't face who she really is.  
This is basically a big fic about all these different people, and how they fit together, the characters from the actual HP books, and some are from an RP site I am on. Not too confusing, though. May add in other characters, both canon and made up. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the things which aren't in the book. Everything else is JKs, so don't sue

Prolouge

**Harry, Ron and Hermione**

Harry and Ron squeezed through the crowd at the Hogwarts Express. All about them kids were crying, mothers were doting and fathers were wishing good luck. People looking for their friends, including a girl shouting for a 'Bianca' and someone shouting for "Bella". But neither of them was interested in that.

"There she is!" Ron exclaimed, pointed just past Harry with one hand, and did a weird wave thing with the other. "'Mione!"

Harry turned to greet the smiling girl who was running up behind him. "Hey, Hermione," he said, giving her a friendly hug, which she returned.

"Harry! Ron! Oh I've missed you two so much; it's not been the same not being at the burrow!" She poked Ron in the ribs. "You didn't write!" She glared accusingly.

Harry had to grin as Ron's ears turned red. Here comes trouble, he thought.

"Well, see, there was a lot happening and stuff and I couldn't get a minute and…" he trailed off under Hermione's glare and looked helplessly at Harry. "Help me out here, mate," he begged.

Harry shook his head. "You're on your own there, Ron. I'm too clever to get in Hermione's bad books".

Ron growled. "Honestly, you face You-know-who, giant spiders, skrewts, that Skeeter woman….and you're too scared to take on Hermione". Smart man he thought,

Meanwhile, Hermione seemed to be trying her best to keep a straight face. "Luckily, someone else was sending me lots of letters so it wasn't quite so-"she realised what she's just said and began to blush furiously. Ron's eyes narrowed. "Who was sending you letters?"

"Now we'd better get on quick before the train leaves," she said, hurriedly pushing past him. He tried to follow her, but was pushed back by a bunch of first years rushing in front of him. "Oi, you lot, watch it," he growled and they all scattered. He pushed past two Slytherin's. "Hermione! Who were you writing to?" He shouted after her, but she pretended not to hear, making her way into a compartment. He turned to Harry. "Who was she writing to"  
Harry just shrugged.

"Beats me".

**Adrian and Bella**

Adrian looked around for anyone he knew, which was actually quite a lot of people. He was pretty popular, not that he knew why. But he couldn't see anyone in the crowds. There were tearful parents, scared looking first years, a girl on his left was shouting for her friend 'Bianca,' but there was no one he knew. With a jolt, he spotted a familiar platinum blonde head which could only belong to a certain female Malfoy. "Bella!" he shouted. "BELLA!" She turned, frowning. She'd know that voice anywhere. She spotted him and waved. "Addy! Over here!"

Grinning, he pushed his way through the crowd and greeted her with a hug. "Bells? Where you been, I haven't see you in about three days. Where's the love?" She gave him a playful punch. "Right there," she said, trying not to laugh.

"Hey Draco," he gave a small wave to her bother standing behind her, who gave a nod in return. They didn't know each other that well, he was just….Bella's brother. "Hey, Adrian".

Greetings done, Bella was starting to look distinctly bored. Grabbing Adrian's hand, she pulled him on to the train. "C'mon Ads', we need to get a good compartment, before they're all full," she said, pushing past a brown haired Gryffindor girl before suddenly careering into a bunch of first years at the next door. "Oi, watch it, midgets!" she growled at them, and they all scattered. Pushing past another Gryffindor, a boy with flaming red hair who also seemed to be annoyed by the first years. "Ah, here's one," she got to one of the end compartments, which was completely empty. "Cordy and James should be showing up soon," She went on. Adrian grinned.

"Cordy, eh? Sounds like fun". He got a glare in reply.

"She's your cousin," she scolded him, the way she often did. They'd only met when he was in his second year, but they'd been close ever since. "You can't flirt with her".

"Oh, come on, Bells," he pouted. "She flirts with me, and it doesn't mean anything. It's what I do. I'm the flirter guy of Slytherin. And it's her fault for calling me 'Her gorgeous cousin' and it's only fun.

Bella just shook her head.

**Bianca and Veera**

"Bianca!" shouted a voice from behind her. She turned, searching the crowd for the owner. There were lots of people about her and Bianca didn't like it. She noticed a red headed Gryffindor shouting for a "'Mione". What kind of name was 'Mione'? Parents and students sharing goodbyes, a boy in her house shouting for 'Bella'. She didn't know him.

She finally spotted Veera pushing her way towards her. "Hey," they greeted each other. "Back to school, whoopee," Bianca rolled her eyes. After seven years of Hogwarts, she was well and truly sick of it. Still, maybe this year would be better without Dumbledore droning on every morning.

Veera nodded in agreement. "Yeah, talk about a drag. Still, we'd best get on the train, quick, before all the compartments are gone and we need to sit with the Ernie MacMillan and that lot like last year, remember?"

"Of course I remember," Bianca replied, cringing. It had been absolute hell. A compartment full of nervous Hufflepuffs, all too scared to make say a word. She had almost been glad to get to school that day.

"So, anyway-" Veera began, but was interrupted as they were nearly knocked down by some first years, who appeared to be running away from the Slytherin boy she'd noticed earlier and the red-head who'd been shouting earlier. "Hermione!" he shouted down the corridor. Hermione she thought. That must be the "'Mione" he was shouting for earlier".

Veera glared at the first years until they passed, and then turned back to Bianca. "Brats," she muttered. "Anyway, how was your summer? Meet any guys?" Bianca rolled her eyes.

"No-one worth mentioning," she said. Veera was one of her few friends, but sometimes she was exasperated by her being so very boy mad. Veera laughed.

"B, when is a guy ever worth mentioning for you?" she asked, with one perfectly shaped eyebrow raised. Bianca shrugged.

"When my ass isn't the only factor in whether I'm worth dating," she replied, cause Veera to throw her head back and laugh as she made her way into an empty compartment to her left.

_Yeah, I know this is long for a prologue, but it's just to give you a chance to get to know the characters better. This is my first ever Harry Potter fanfic, so be nice please!_


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry about the thoughts in the last chapter, I had to upload from Notepad and forgot to add it in later. Will be better this time though.

Anyway…

Blind sight

Chapter one

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plotand anything you don'tknow from the books.

**Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny**

Hermione stared out of the window. Harry fiddled with some frays on the seat. Ron sulked in silence.

They'd been like that for the past half hour.

Finally, Ron turned to her. "But why?" he whined, sounding like a six year old.

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Be_cause_…"she said, sighing. "It's. Private."

Ron scowled. "But _why_ is it private? It's only a few letters".

"Well, if it's _only _a few letters, then you shouldn't be so interested then!" she shot back with a firey glare.

Fortunately, before the fight could escalate the compartment door opened to reveal a scarlet headed girl.

"Ginny!" Hermione positively beamed, glad of both seeing her closest girlfriend and of the possible distraction this would be to Ron.

"'Mione! Hi, how was you're summer?" Ginny grinned back, also glad to see her best friend, and an excuse to avoid Harry's gaze.

Hermione shrugged. "Oh, normal, usual old muggle stuff. Nothing interesting".

"Apart from interesting mail…" Ron muttered. Hermione glared, but didn't say anything. Sensing the tension, Ginny sat opposite Harry. It occurred to her at that moment, that having asked Hermione about her summer, she would now need to talk to Harry.

"So, how was your Summer Harry?" she asked, staring at a terribly interesting speck of dust on her shoes.

Harry could feel himself blushing, and suddenly the frays on the seat were incredibly fascinating. He gulped. "Oh, you know. Dursleys. Same old". Ginny nodded and smiled politely, both unable to look the other in the eye since their breakup before the summer. No one said anything.

The silence set in again.

**Adrian, Bella, Cordelia and James**

The atmosphere in Adrian's compartment, however, was completely different.

"You stupid little….eugh!" Bella launched herself at her cousin, James Rosier, looking intent to scratch his eyes out. James just laughed, grabbing her wrists.

"Go on, admit it," he teased. "You would SO go out with Potter if he asked you!"

"I would not!" Bella screeched, knocking him to the floor. Kneeling on his chest, she narrowed her eyes at him. "You asked for this…" she said, and began to tickle him. James wriggled.

"I take it back! I take it back!" he shouted, trying to squirm from under her.

"I. CAN'T. HEAR. YOU!" Bella shouted in his ear, still ticking him. James looked helplessly up at his sister, Cordelia, and his cousin Adrian, who were sitting on the seats comfortably watching the events in front of them and laughing.

"He-help me!" He begged, in between laughter. Cordy turned to narrow her eyes at Adrian.

"I dunno, what do you think cuz? Should we risk our comfortable seats to help Jamesy?" she raised her eyebrows at Adrian, flashing the smile she knew he loved.

"Well, I don't know, Cor'," he said, placing an arm around her shoulders. "I mean, I'm feeling pretty happy where I am now," he grinned back at her, seductively.

Cordy pretended to think about it. "Hm, risk breaking a nail whiles rescuing my brother from Bella, or cuddling up with Captain Sexy? I'm going to go with the latter option. Sorry bro', you lose". She stuck her tounge out at James on the floor. Bella got up, scowling at them all.

"Now you two stop that right now!" She snapped at Adrian and Cordy. Reluctantly, Adrian removed his arm from her shoulders, muttering something which sounded suspiciously like "Spoilsport". She then turned on James.

"And you! That wasn't funny, you!" She poked him with her shoe. "No girl in their right mind would go anywhere near Harry Potter!" Scowling, she through herself down on the seat.

'_Since when was Bella in her right mind?'_ Adrian thought, but he knew better than to point that out. Unfortunately, James didn't.

"Since when were you in your right mind?" James asked, frowning.

Bella kicked him again, but decided not to follow up on it. She turned to Adrian instead.

"So how was your summer?" she asked, taking out a mirror and re-applying her lipstick.

Adrian shrugged. "Oh, the usual. Orphanage. Badness. Rats." He had an almost bitter tone as he thought about it. Until the age of eleven, he'd assumed his parents were dead, he'd then found out that he was magic, they were alive and in fact, that they were in a terrible wizard prison for horrible crimes of torture. Basically, he'd grown up in the Orphanage, and hated it with a passion. Still, no point feeling sorry for himself. He only had to live there to months a year.

Bella smiled, sympathetically. It wasn't a very good smile because she didn't have a lot of practice using it. "You need to start staying at our house". She said. He nodded.

"I really do".

_I know there isn't any Bianca and Veera in this chapter, but I really didn't have much for them to do. Will though in the next chapter at the feast, when McGonnagal will want to talk to Hermione after dinner._


End file.
